lolheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of LOLHEARTS
The Battle of LOLHEARTS was a crisis in the KHW Wiki, resulting in the exposure of its contents to the community and the following destruction of the encyclopedia. Following the accidental revealing of the wiki, immediate action was taken to put the wiki in hiding, concealing it from those who would disapprove of its contents. The resulting wiki was "LOLHEARTS Wiki". The Battle of LOLHEARTS is like this wiki's First Impact. History As the night began on FFWiki, a user who knew of the secret KHW Wiki, Azul81677, posted a link to the wiki on the channel, thinking it would received as funny and comical. The link soon spread also to KHWiki-social. On both channels, people called the wiki like Encyclopedia Drammatica, a trolling wiki of KHWiki, etc. However, what was most concerning was the large amount of content related to SilverCrono on this wiki. Crono, however, took it hilariously, even saying "8D" upon finding ENUO. DoorToNothing was not so calm. Though he stayed quiet once the wiki was revealed, he changed his nick to something bizarre, to avoid any attention drawn to himself. Shortly after the topic of discussion changed, he left for a short period and returned. Still in a frenzy, though in the clear form anyone who may find the wiki to be offensive or wrong, Door tried to delete the entire wiki as a safeguard. However, this was no good, as Door had never been given those rights by LegoAlchemist. Door simply had to wait helplessly for hours, while the link was posted. Users had even said they had bookmarked or logged it, worrying Door. Many hours later, LegoAlchemist appeared. DoorToNothing contacted him and showed him the logs of what happened. Both were satisfied that no harm was done to them or the wiki, and then made a plan of action: destroy the wiki. If the wiki's contents could be moved to a new URL on Wikia, none of the people who saw its URL would be able to find it. DoorToNothing coined the term "lolhearts", which evolved into "LOLHEARTS" with LegoAlchemist's ideas. In less than half an hour, all of the articles and images were copy-pasted to LOLHEARTS Wiki, and then LegoAlchemist soundly deleted the remains on KHW Wiki. All that was left of the wiki was the two-line Recent Changes, as well as a message on the front page: "...Well, that was a close one." Nobody who visited KHW Wiki would be able to find any of the content that was previously there. LOLHEARTS Wiki became the new home of the project, while KHW Wiki was a mere relic of what once was. Kind of like Eva-01 after "The End of Evangelion". Worries? DoorToNothing fears, still, that the wiki could be discovered again, initiating Second Impact upon LOLHEARTS Wiki. DoorToNothing figured that there were two ways that the wiki could be discovered: the remains of the articles in the Deletion logs on KHW Wiki could be put into Google and then used to find LOLHEARTS Wiki, or a user could find them in a user's universal Wikia contributions. DoorToNothing checked the first theory, and was pleased to find that not even KHW Wiki was coming up in the results, barring any possibility of LOLHEARTS being found by such a way. The second, however, is based upon a theoretical list of a user's contributions across all of Wikia. If such data is open and existent, a user could backtrack the users involved in KHW Wiki and LOLHEARTS Wiki to this wiki. Our world is now in danger. Maximum security measures will be taken. Category:Events